Continue observations of the relative ion fluxes across the isolated corneal endothelium in order to identify the relationship of the fluid pump, electrical potential and any active transport of ion. Cultivate layers of corneal endothelium on porous membrane and test preparation for fluid pump activity. Use newly developed microscope to observe location of fluid movement at cellular interface. Investigate structure of normal and swollen stroma with new microscope. Continue investigation of relationship of endothelial morphology by electron microscopy and light microscopy and relationship to active transport. Study excitation of corneal nerve endings by electrophysiological and pharmacological methods.